salvation or doom
by breakingtwilight15
Summary: this is where zoey saves kalona a different take to the story what if there was more to him falling or his repitation and capture than we know zoey helps him rise but will he choose salvation with zoey or doom and nefert
1. Chapter 1

Zoey

"Zoey are you ok? " I could hear a voice whispering but it sounded so far away slowly bit by bit the voice got closer and closer until finally it was right beside my ear.

"Heath?"I said my voice trembling with unshed tears what was heath doing hear where was I so many questions rushing thru my head until it all came back to me "oh my god heath he killed you why would he do that "I cried I had not only continuously risked his life but I had gotten him killed what was I going to tell his parents I thought.

Almost as if he could see right into my soul and read my mind he whispered "it's not your fault zoey its Kalona's he killed me all by himself with no help from you"

"What do you mean not my the one that got you mixed up in this vamp business and Kalona? I cried realizing the truth of my reality I had gotten my human boy friend killed god knows what happen to my warrior stark and not only that I was trapped in another world .

Nyx I really need you right now I whispered from out of the spiritual realm

Kalona

"my A-ya " Kalona cried out into the dark he had lost her due to his own sins he hadn't meant to but the human boy would have told her what he heard not understanding he would have ruined everything

"Lover is that you? "Neferet called out as he turned around he saw her in a red silk robe but she was overshadowed by the black dark aura that could identify her with what she really was the queen tsi sigli she was a third of a half part in a prophecy she was queen as long as he was how he was fallen he was so tired of the sons of mans and their prophecies soon he would be rid of them because he would make them pay for their treachery they had took away his one true love and like a fool he think he just destroyed her .

"Yes my love it is me ready yourself I shall be in shortly for the one called zoey is no more " Kalona whispered as he uttered the words apart of his heart dropped she had come back to him but in a moment she was gone again .the fates were really cruel .

Stark

"Zoey how could I have failed you?"stark cried from the depths of his hear "I failed you when you needed me most I failed you as a guardian " stark cried normally he wouldn't cry in front of so many people but right now he didn't care behind him he could hear everyone crying

"We are moving the bodies from out into the open into the church we will keep heaths body till zoey decides what to do with it and she will "darius said so confidently I almost believed him but as I saw her on the ground unmoving I hardly believed it.

As we moved her body and heaths into the church that seemed to already have been prepared for them the two tables decorated with blue and black fabric we laid heath and zoey side by side

"Nyx help me figure out a way to bring zoey back" Aphrodite cried out knowing her attempts were futile "nyx don't leave me now" she cried suddenly she started screaming

Within a second darius was by her side "is this a vision "she barely nodded her head in response "someone get me a pen "she whispered ercies grabbed a pen and paper Aphrodite scribbled away while the rest of us were still in suspense when she was done her eyes seemed to shimmer gold and tears where running down her face in complete contrast to her tears she had a huge smile on her face

"What is it love are you still in the vision?" darius asked obviously worried  
"nope" she answered her smile getting brighter "I think nyx just gave me a way to bring zoey back

Stevie Rae 

As she walked thru the trees past the Gilcrease museum to the supposedly haunted house was as of now the only other person there was rephaim the object of her imprint "rephaim? Stevie Rae called out "are you here "she said after stepping thru and locking the door inside the old mansion really looked haunted

"I'm in here" a voice said from the other room as she walked into the dark room that only a small light lit up she saw rephaim sitting around the table just starring at the window where a small raven stood on the window sill their movement seemed so similar if it wasn't for his weird look and large beak he would be good looking she imagined but for a raven mocker he was pretty perfect this was the second time in the last 8 hours she was here first she came just to check out the place and see what he'd need now they just needed to make the place more homey she'd already had the supplies .

"you were really serious "rephaim said slightly turning not enough to frighten the small bird "you may come but walk slowly "he said obviously feeling thru the imprint how awkward I felt standing at the door thru the last couple of hours since we had been imprinted the bond grew stronger we were more aware of each others feeling and do o feeding from right before I left my burns were almost completely gone slowly I walked over and sat beside him it was quite chilly I was shivering but trying to hide it which was hard to do since he smiled at me thru the bond and pulled me close to him my imprint with rephaim was far deeper than the one with Aphrodite I could sense him and what he was feeling instantly while I felt his warm skin against me and smelled his unique smell I laughed he looked at me then smiled and we both sat there smiling in silence looking at the small raven who in turn stared back .

Aphrodite

"Ok are you sure this is going to work "stark asked he was starting to get on my nerves ok he was concerned about zoey but did he have to be such a pain in the ass

"Listen up arrows if you don't shut up I'm going to flip just shut up and let me work I got this from nyx ok?" Aphrodite yelled as she turned around to make sure everything was in the right place all the candles where lit all the incense in the right places the sage was lit ok the "is the nerd heard where I put them"

"Yes" everyone answered rudely

'No need for attitude gosh ok repeat after me the dark of the night shall set you free but the sun will set you free and ensnare you in freedom of the one released"

"Where did you get that a cracker jacks box" Damien said

"Hey don't blame me blame Nyx I got it from her" Aphrodite said annoyed "ok repeat"

"the dark of the night shall set you free but the sun will set you free and ensnare you in freedom of the one released "they said in unison over and over again zoeys body raised up from the red and gold fabric she laid on everyone ran to her then she touched heath and he too sat up stark was the first to reach them her eyes opened then rolled back into her head

"Kalona my love come back "zoey whispered her voice barely audible before both she and heath dropped down back on the cold slabs

"What the fuck was that?"Stark yelled "that was your fucking smart idea we spent 2 hours preparing for

"Hey don't blame me I got the vision how was I supposed to know whether it would work or not Aphrodite screeched "I'm tired of you yelling at me you fucking figure it out obviously it was working god you know I'm tired of being here"

Maybe we should go take some time to ourselves" darius said then escorted her out of the chapel back to the hotel room as soon as he shut the door he turned around hugged her "you can let it out now"

And I did I cried I had just lost my best friend and the one chance I had to bring her back went down the drain

Zoey

"do you think I'm dead "I asked lifting my head off his chest

"No your not I don't know why you're here or how you got here but it is obviously for a reason "heath said so calmly I couldn't believe we were actually in the otherworld

"I can't believe your so cool with you dying" I said my heart was breaking talking to him about his own death

All of a sudden nyx appeared "zoey redbird what is it you are doing here why do you choose to stay?"

I don't know it just happened I lost my spirit and it ended up here?"Zoey said frankly

"Don't you here your friends calling for your souls "nyx said stooping before us "go to them while your souls have not completely gone to rest? heath I know you died but I can bring you back but things will not be the same you will be a different type of vampire a night flyer and will be able to live at night it is a hard life but a life and any life is better than death "nyx said smiling grimly

"Thank you goddess "heath said with tears shimmering in his eyes obviously thinking about what he had given up

"They will accept you this way rather than dead your parents love you "nyx said wiping away his tears "go back" she whispered and then everything started to fade

Kalona 

"Who brought me here" Kalona shouted he had fallen asleep beside neferet and stepped into some twisted dream he was back at the place he had first met A-ya he had tried to leave but couldn't the memory of being here hurt too much

"why are you trying so hard to leave my love do you not wish to be here with me now" a voice he hadn't heard in thousands of years said from the trees he turned around expecting to see A-ya but turned to see zoey instead knowing that she would do something so cruel

"how dare you bring me here why would you do this to me "he yelled trying to leave "release me "

"my love it is me A-ya" she said pleadingly walking towards him

"you bitch let me leave "he said I need to get out of here then she did the craziest thing she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately

" I have waited thousands of years to that my love find me "she said

"look what the sons of man have done to us with their prophecies and destinies they damned us" Kalona said as he dropped to his knees crying

"Shh my love I did not suffer long and I have been reborn"A-ya said comforting him

"they accused me of rape for their inability to control their own lust they want me then curse me after we are done and the children they bore out of lust and hatred. They turned you to dust sucked out and trapped your spirit because you loved me and said it was dark magic ive been locked in a cave until queen tsi sigili freed me ."kalona cried out spilling out everything kept inside that only A-ya knows

"the queen is evil is that the path you have chosen my love "A-ya said her vice calm yet obviously worried

"I choose you my love every time but the sun of man must pay and the tsi sigli offers opportunity "he said frankly and truthfly

"but at what cost I am with you my love I am free come and find me and we shall decide what is next together I will be back for I am free "she said laughing then disappeared laughing

Zoey could not believe her eyes was this a vision of the past kalona looked the same except for looking at him with contempt there was no love he flew away then A-ya walked into me not bumped but into me what the hell was going on zoey didn't know but the side of Kalona she just saw was not what she was used to he was something more they were something more

Stark

I'm so sorry zoey "stark cried again

"Well if your this sorry now what's that saying ten years from now" zoey said looking at him smiling

'Help me get up" he helped her up the grabbed her into a tight hug "I love you "he said squeezing her

"Dude let go off of my girl dude just because I like you don't mean shit to me "heath said getting up

"Oh my god" stark said grabbing heath into a tight hug

"Dude let go of me "heath said shrugging him off "go gather the crew he said

"Ok "stark said running out

Zoey

Stark had ran to gather everyone while she and heath smiled at each other "where back" I said smiling we smiled hugging

Then I saw him Kalona a part of me wanted to kill him but another part of me needed to talk to him there was so much that needed to be said "heath can you go get me some water please ?"

"ok babes" he said running out the chapel glad to be alive I walked out to the balcony I didn't see anyone but I talked knowing he'd here " what happened tell me I heard you and A-ya talking what did the sons of man do to us" I felt his hand wrap around my waist and just hold me A-ya zoey my love I thought I had lost you but you came back to me both of you" then I turned and kissed him I didn't know who was in control me or A-ya but when we kissed no matter who started it we both wanted it

Stark

I had called everyone but they where behind me I ran ahead thank nyx she was back to me when I entered the chapel I didn't see her right away but I saw the balcony door open stepping softly so as to surprise her I tiptoed to the door only to see her making out with Kalona "zoey what the fuck?" I screamed only to see the entire gang behind me while they broke apart hot and heated

"Later my love" Kalona whispered kissed her then dove off the roof of the building as he flew away I could hear him laughing and she smiled "you've got to be kidding me "

"Lucy you've got some splanning to do "Aphrodite said shaking her finger

"Wow what was that" she said I expected some great explanation or amnesia that's all she had to say


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys again I ask PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO REACH AT LEAST 10 BY CHAPTER 3 thank you **

Stark

"That's it. you've got to be kidding me I thought he was trying to kill you or rape you or something what the hells going on Zoey?" stark said actually shaking from anger "are you under some glamour or something."

"Ok guys I'm not under any glamour I just found out something when I was in the spirit world I can't tell you what as I'm not sure if it's true but as they say there are too sides to every story his ,mine and the truth I'm not sure which is the truth just yet ."Zoey said calmly trying to get them to understand

"You have to stop letting this A-ya girl stop clouding your thought she is the past we all know he's evil and a murder so stop."Stark shouted at Zoey

"No you stop it's my choice I won't kill him till I know the entire story you don't understand Nyx keeps telling me to follow my heart and my hearts telling me to find out the truth before I kill him." Zoey said walking away.

"Well as the guy who was killed by this innocent until proven guilty guy I have to say this seriously sucks." heath said sitting down on the ground Zoey stopped at the door and turned around her eyes glowing red

"Well I'm going to save him if you don't like it you can choose your own path cause I've chosen my own."She turned and walked away leaving everyone standing with their mouth open Aphrodite was the first to leave grabbing Darius pulling him out the door leaving everyone not sure what took place.

Aphrodite

As soon as they entered the hotel room she kissed Darius pushing him on the bed "my love we mustn't." Darius said in between kisses

"Yes we should the time is perfect and the mood is right and we have the whole room to ourselves." Aphrodite said kissing him and taking off her shirt

"But Zoey obviously needs our help….."Darius said at the mention of Zoey's name Aphrodite went stiff

"I am so tired of hearing about her it's not gonna kill her if we take a couple of hours to ourselves it's always about her but right now it's about you and me nothing else." she said as she kissed him she murmured I love you against his lips he kissed her before whispering I love you too against his lips then they started to make love and Aphrodite felt her soul soar there was just the two of them

Stevie Rae

I had no idea when I had fallen asleep but I woke up covered by the softest blanket imaginable I felt warm and comfortable but most of all I felt loved and the gaze of someone who truly cared I opened my eyes to see rephaim's beak over my head was tucked tightly against him I didn't want to move I was so happy I could barely move "are you awake Stevie Rae." rephaim asked opening his eyes

"Yes I'm awake are you uncomfortable with me like this."I asked blushing instantly

"No you are quiet fine where you are." he said I could feel his amusement thru the bond

"Well I must go as they will soon start to look for me goodbye."Stevie are said she wanted to kiss him but didn't know if he would welcome it shaking my head I left him alone and started the long journey back to house of night

As soon as he felt her go rephaim got up he was so uncertain of these emotions that she made him feel for a moment he felt lust from her thru the bond but it was followed by indescion he wondered what that was about he'd have to watch her more carefully next time he fell asleep to the smell of Stevie Rae embedded deep within his soul body and mind.

Aphrodite

As I laid down in Darius is arms I felt so wonderfully complete and although we both started out with doubts neither of us were doubtful afterwards but where both quiet content after a long while he finally spoke "I love you, you know that right." he said kissing my head "that was wonderful we should really take more time for ourselves he said smiling at me

"I love you too."I said smiling up at him kissing him "this is so perfect nothing could go wrong." in complete contradiction to my words I heard a loud bang and shouts right before the fire drill went off we got dressed quickly and ran downstairs only to see Zoey and none other than Neferet in a huge fight .

Zoey

I stood up in the garden down stairs combing out my hair it had gotten so knotted lately finally some me time the others sat down in the garden all doing different things but every know and again I'd see them sneak glances at me then quickly turn back around afraid to get caught I had turned into some sort of freak I thought they just don't understand my mind screamed I was so caught up I didn't notice that everything other than me had froze even my friends I was instantly alert looking for danger lurking in the shadows "you never did learn your place whether it was time to fight or surrender."Neferet said from behind one of the garden statues

"Well it's obviously time to fight you bitch."I shouted at her calling the elements to my side

"silly girl its long time for you to surrender he belongs to me ."she said hitting me with a bolt of energy that knocked me to the ground

"No wrong again bitch he belongs to me always will always have."I said hitting her with a bolt of energy ten times her own it caused the world to unfreeze the statue she hit into broke and the porch caught on fire I knew this was not a spirit power but I felt so powerful "you see tsi sigli I have long and always been more powerful than you in this life and the one before."I saw from my peripheral vision as Aphrodite and Darius ran in to see what was going on then the war was on between me and Neferet blow for blow blast for blast until she finally fled into thin air as I felt the energy I used rushed from out of me I felt the full impact of my wounds the pain was so overbearing that I fainted I could barely see my friend rushing to my aid


	3. authors note please please read

Ok guys chapter four special thanks to for being the first to review also thanks to for your constant reviews which keep me writing and remember if you review this chapter first ten get a super super sneak peak


	4. shortest chapter

**Ok guys chapter 3 here great things in store for us please read and review visitors of my book step into the world of house of night (the first part it is just what the characters are thinking.)**

Zoey

Ok I officially fell like shit .I felt as if someone had hit me down with a truck and decided to back up a bit. I didn't know what the hell was going on but things are out of control but one thing is certain I realized I need to get back to house of night this place was not safe Neferet could go and come as she pleased here but house of night is protected by Nyx .The way I felt was not good sure it felt awesome to beat up Neferet but the aftermath was not good .Those powers I used were not from Nyx they were neither water,fire,earth,air or spirit .It was something else but the question remains if it wasn't from Nyx who was it from .

Stark

I can't do it anymore .I can't watch Zoey destroy herself, it was bad enough seeing her fall into him and his web of lies. Kalona words and promises had her on a man hunt for the truth we all followed but we all knew the truth Kalona was a murderer but no one could tell Zoey that. Kalona claimed the wise women cursed him and their was more to the story than what was told didn't believe it but Zoey did. I could feel her resolve thru the warriors bond so I didn't contest her .I could feel her yearning for Kalona she wanted me so much but she loved him and she was torn between the two good or bad.

Aphrodite

Zoey was ruining everything .she had us allover Italy I wanted to tell her to accept the fact that her dark angel is a murderer but everyone told me not to .when I had just about had it with the goose chase she decides we should go back to house of night she was loosing it .the ride back to school was long and silent no one talked that much. Zoey had caused a lot of tension between us but she remained oblivious to the damage she caused especially to stark who obviously loved her and was torn each time she said Kalona's name .she was starting to act weird having other gifts. She tried to hide them but I knew I wonder how long I could keep her secret before she pulls me down with her.

**Zoey**

House of night was the same as always except for teachers had been flown in from other house of nights to replace the fallen teachers. Everything was back to normal I thought as I woke up and walked down the stairs to the main hall where everyone was eating.

"Good morning."I muttered to the other girls in the dorm no one answered they barely dipped their heads in acknowledgement it had been like this from we got back we were out casts

"Well well if it isn't high priestess Zoey."Becca said coming down the stairs with her posse in tow becca didn't like me because I kept getting the guy looks like Kalona was the last straw "um I just wanted to let you know that I have a crush on Ryan summers the base baller."She said smirking

"Why would I want to know or care?"I asked I was tired of her games like I didn't have more pressing matters

"Well just in case you and Nyx want a head start on him that's all." she said simply which caused her cronies to start laughing .I wonder when they had all turned out like this they used to be so nice. Guys sure can change people I thought to myself.

"Listen becca it's not my fault Kalona, Loren or Eric wanted you and how dare you talk about Nyx like that."I all but yelled at her

"You stupid bitch Nyx doesn't care about you she lets us all suffer I hate her and I hate you."Becca shouted grabbing a knife off the counter the entire room went silent and it was then that I noticed her in the background Neferet was shinning out from Becca I could see her staring out at me that lapse of concentration provided just the right opportunity for Becca to lunge embedding the knife thru my arm I looked down and saw my precious blood rushing out as Becca came to her senses

Ok guys I know this chapter is extremely short but I'm working on the next one its going really well but I promised to get this one up by Saturday so I posted what I had things get better and way more interesting with the characters to give ideas or comments press the green button cuz I need to hear what you want


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys sorry to take so long but this chapter took a lot of time I had to do some house of night research so I could get my info close to accurate hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**Zoey**

I woke up to the feel of cold wind blowing on my skin softly the ground on my skin was hard but felt soft against my skin. Where was I last thing I remembered I was in the kitchen eating my breakfast when Becca stabbed me as the memory came rushing back to me I shot up and looked at my naked side seeing no bruises .The thought that I was naked got me searching frantically for my clothes .Due to my movement the body beside me stirred .I stopped moving in hope that the person would fall back to sleep and I could make my escape .When I felt the person beside me relax I turned my head to look into a pair of big black raven like eyes .i froze as I had been caught in that enthralling gaze of his there was something about him that seems so familiar but I couldn't quite put my fingers on it. His eyes shined up at me as if he knew a secret that I didn't. He wrapped his arms around my naked body which caused me to shiver. "My love is something wrong?"He asked his voice sounded slightly worried I shook my head know he tightened his hands around my waste and pulled me down beside him as I started to relax we were covered by huge black soft wings then realization hit me I was trapped in Kalona's arms but I couldn't escape sleep came for me far too quickly.

When I woke up the sun was shining through what I could obviously see was a makeshift tent there where Cherokee artifacts all over the place. I knew that I should be trying to make my grand escape but I was tired. Tired of everything life had dealt me I had no more energy to fight the part of me that wanted to escape was fighting with the foreign part that wanted to stay but I give up .I was quite content to stay here .I wonder where was my lover boy Kalona .last night was probably the most intense moment of my life I slept beside him naked. I had wanted to get up but since I had no idea where I was or what time period I was in .I thought it better to stay put and not fill him in on the fact that I was Zoey and not a-ya I didn't know if he was good Kalona or bad Kalona and decided this wasn't the way I wanted to find out. I wrapped myself in this warm animal skin wrap I found on the floor and walked out the tent wondering where Kalona had went she spotted him shortly after by the stream bathing she blushed profusely before walking back into the small walked in behind her wrapping his arms around her body he started to lead her down on the makeshift bed .she knew this was wrong but what could be the worst that could happen it was obviously a dream or she was trapped in A-ya body either way what she did had no effect on the real world better here than for real. She agreed with her sub conscience before she and him made love .she fell asleep completely content and happy.

The next couple of days where so silent and peaceful Kalona kept telling me he thought they would have attacked by now but since I had barely an idea as to what was going on I merely nodded then changed the was perfect he taught me how to fish ,how to make clothes from animal hide ,how to make decorative beads and how to cook and properly clean the food we caught all in all it was a good setup we made love every night and the last thing I'd hear was him whispering that he loved me and I loved him I put aside my ridiculous notion that A-ya and Zoey where too different people we were one we both loved Kalona and he loved us back whether in this life where he calls me A-ya or the next when I'm Zoey .

The smell of smoke mixed in the night air awakened Zoey from her sleep "Kalona!"She yelled as she shook him he shot up right instantly alert he growled low in his throat as what was happening registered on him. He grabbed her to him threw gave her the dress she quickly got dressed then gathered what little she could .she ran behind him. The tent they where in was burning and they were completely surrounded by the Cherokee tribe that had been hunting us down they thought we were an abomination but we were in love. She knew what they were waiting on but she couldn't do it but she had know choice if she didn't they would both die. These past few days had been great but it was over. "I'll always love you." she kissed him and whispered before she ran out of the tent knowing he'd follow she took in the sight there where at least 30 warriors on horse back but the Ghigua women stood in the middle of the circle almost as if waiting

"It is a good thing you realized what needed to be done otherwise you too would have been sacrificed for the greater good."They said in unison Kalona came from out of the tent coughing

"What is the meaning of this my love come here. Do not harm her." he yelled protectively I cried inwardly I wanted out of this dream I knew what was gonna happen next these stories had been retold several times he chases me and I trap him

"Harm her why would we she is on our side where she has always been a perfect device implemented to trap you how easily she has." one of the older women said

"A-ya what is she talking about surely this is not true."Kalona said his voice wavering in uncertainty "please let her go I will surrender willingly just let her be free." he said still unable to believe that his love would betray him he took my inability to talk as a spell not my guilt .

"No my loves go free."I cried I couldn't go thru with this I wish I could change history but I know I couldn't it was destiny he be entrapped where these last days a lie

"If you do as you're told you'll have eternity to find out." They had wanted her to trap him from the beginning that was why they had made her as a tool in his entrapment but she had fell in love so instead of trapping him she and him had ran away. To their freedom but it could never be she and he both knew it almost as if she could here her thoughts one of the ghiguas said

"It was prophesied that if you too were together it would be nothing but strife war and famine and your offspring's will be from the blood of the innocent. Which is why no matter what it was decided you too will never be happy something will always separate you tragedy after tragedy neither of you will know happiness nor will you find it on earth." the weight of the ghiguas words weighed down on Zoey shoulder she knew what needed to be done she needed to save them .images of Kalona being killed flashed thru her head it was too much to bear she thought .her mind was made up it must be done with nothing left to do she grabbed Kalona hand and ran to the trees and ran until they reached the cave

"I can't go in there."Kalona said his eyes looking around alert

"We must hide before they come. I can't loose you." she said her voice heavy with betrayal

"Only because I love you."he said then kissed her lightly before squeezing her hand and walking into the empty cave as soon as they were in she felt the cave close trapping them inside at the sound of the cave closing Kalona cried and tried to open it but there was nothing he could do other then hold her in his arms and cry

"I'm sorry I did this."I cried out it took a while for my words to register but when they did he cried in astonishment.

"Oh, Goddess, no! Do not let this be!"

"Sssh, do not despair. I am with you, my love." Trying my best to calm him down

"You trapped me!" Even as he cried the accusation, his arms tightened around me, and I recognized the love and passion hidden in his immortal embrace.

"I saved you," I responded as my body settled more intimately against his. "You were not meant to walk this world. That is why you have been so unhappy, so insatiable. That's why we were cursed. "

"I had no choice! The mortals do not understand. You do I am not this monster that they claim I am they lust after me then scorn me when they are done with me how is that my fault."He cried and a part of me cried out .women's inability to control them was their fault but it was in response to his immortal looks.

My arms wrapped around his neck. My fingers twined through his soft, heavy hair. "I understand. Be at peace here with me. Lay down your sad restlessness. I will comfort you."

I felt his surrender before he spoke the words. "Yes," Kalona murmured. "I will bury my sadness within you and my desperate longing will finally be spent."

"Yes, my love, my consort, my Warrior . . . yes . . ."

It was that moment that was one with A-ya. I couldn't tell where her desire ended and my soul began. If I still had a choice, I didn't want it. I only knew that I was where I was destined to be—in Kalona's arms. Whatever it was I knew nothing mattered but him and me

His wings covered us, keeping the chill of his touch from burning me. His lips met mine. We explored each other slowly, thoroughly, with a sense of wonder and surrender. As our bodies began to move together I knew complete joy.

And then, suddenly, I started to dissolve.

"No!" The scream was wrenched from my throat and my soul. I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay with him. My place was with him! They promised.

I felt myself fading away, rejoining the earth, as I sobbed; my broken voice echoed one word left in my head: REMEMBER . . . I prayed he would.

As I felt the last bit of myself dissolve my eyes opened to the familiar sight of the ceiling in the nurses office .I knew I was back but apart of me wanted to leave again. I looked over to see my friends fast asleep on the joining bed in another situation I would have laughed at the sight of seeing all of them packed together on one bed but right now I couldn't I smelled onions it smelled so nasty before I could help myself I ran to the bathroom vomiting as I did so I clutched my stomach

When I was done almost as if I could hear the small voice of a child in my head

Mama are you ok I'm sorry it was my wings where's papa

Oh shit it couldn't be

I can't get pregnant from a dream can I????????

Ok guys what do you think click that green button and tell me whether or not you think she should get pregnant or shouldn't she the fate of the story is in your hand so review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so guys please review ok I'm only at twelve reviews I would like to reach more than 16 before the next chapter um so based on peoples opinions this is the next chapter

Zoey

I'm becoming more unstable I don't know what's going on I didn't know what to think I knew I shouldn't want Kalona but I couldn't help it he was present in everything around me. It was like chocolate you know it makes you fat but you still buy it. I had been sick for the past 2 weeks. Tried my best to hide it .I knew stark knew but he didn't say anything to me so I didn't mention it. I was too afraid to find whether or not I was pregnant. I could feel him and I could hear him in my head like whenever his wings fluttered it caused me to vomit he'd apologize. Either way things weren't looking so good for me I'm either pregnant for a fallen angel or I'm going insane hadn't been sleeping it was the only way to keep him out .Kalona. I could hear him calling me inside my head.

"Zoey! Are you even listening to me?"Aphrodite shouted across the room I focused to see ten pairs of eyes on me "are you sure your ok I bet it's that bastard Kalona is he still stalking you?" At the insult there was a sharp pain in my chest it felt like someone was playing soccer with organs. I grimaced in pain.

"I think you should lay down Zoey get some sleep." stark said looking away before I could even protest I found myself snuggled into the bed in the dark attic room. I could feel him here my stomach fluttered "I'll lock the door to make sure no one will disturb you."

The moment he locked the door Kalona appeared without thinking I ran and threw myself in his arms he hugged me tightly without question. This was the side of Kalona I loved the caring one the one that made me think the dream I had while unconscious was real but that would mean the other part as well which made me hold on tighter.

When I pulled away his eyes looked blank all knowing .I watched him in silence knowing that if he used his god powers he could see what was bothering me when his eyes turned normal he looked at me and kissed me softly. Making me forget what had worried me I forgot everything as he made love to me knowing that at any moment stark could walk in and when I screamed he covered my mouth with his to contain the scream .when we were both sated we just lay quietly together. Him stroking my arm while he tried to control our breathing .finally he kissed me then placed his head on my stomach. My whole body shook I instantly felt nauseas from the head buck I received from inside

"My child."Kalona whispered that brought me back to the future

"You mean I'm actually pregnant."I said popping up off the bed "from a dream?"I cried out in disbelief he simply smirked at me

"Not exactly." he said wrapping himself in a sheet

"What do you mean not exactly?"I said putting my hands on my hips I was alerted to the fact that I was naked from the sensual look he gave me

"Well the child spirit was there from the dream but for the child to receive a body we needed to reproduce in the flesh we just have." he said handing me another sheet to cover myself with. Which I took grudgingly "I must go someone is coming but sleep alone and ill explain more to you my love." he kissed my forehead and disappeared before I could say a word in complaint he disappeared. What was I going to do I wasn't 18 I couldn't deal with a child right now much less an immortal child. I felt the warm trickle of tears on my cheek but I wasn't aware I was crying. From inside I could hear him whispering it's ok mommy I'm sorry .I was already a bad mom my unborn child was comforting me.

"No it ok baby mommy is here" I said rubbing my stomach only for the door to burst open stark running through to catch me crying wrapped in nothing but a sheet rubbing my stomach

"Oh shit"stark yelled as he wasn't stupid he knew some serious shit was going down "what happened?"With the intense look in his eyes I fainted

**Ok guys that's this chapter how do you like it tell me your opinions and remember press the green button that says review this story or chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so guys so I'm super glad to tell you that I passed my 16 review goal this time I'm aiming for 22 before I release the next chapter .

**Zoey pov**

"Zoey are you ok?"Stark's voice came in from a distance conciseness and memory all came back to me I had passed out again the. Thought made me nauseous I ran into the bathroom to empty the load in my stomach. Stark came and held my hair as I vomited.

"What's going on with you Zoey? Your vomiting always tired you pea every 2 minutes your back and head are always hurting if it wasn't for the fact that stark says you and him haven't done it yet I would think you're pregnant."Aphrodite's rambles just caused me to break into tears

"I am pregnant."I said thru my tears

"What?"Everyone said in unison

"For who?"Stark shouted

"Kalona."The silence in the room was deafening

"That bastard that evil sick bastard you let him touch you" stark shouted

"Please stop insulting him whenever you do it causes the baby to kick "Zoey said clutching her stomach in pain

"Can't you abort it or something? I can't stand the fact that his spawn is living inside of you."Stark said pleading with Zoey

"It's my child how can I kill it I love him and he loves me and his father isn't that bad."Zoey said walking out the room

"I thought Zoey was immune to Kalona's spell."Aphrodite whispered to Erin

"Well I don't know but apparently not."Erin whispered back "we need to get her to a doctor or voodoo priestess to get that thing out"

"Don't be rude we need to support her."Damien whispered back "meet in my room tonight to decide what to do"

Pretending she didn't hear them. Zoey walked back to her room and slammed the door crying as she sank down to the floor

"Only you can save him."Nyx said as she appeared before Zoey

"I can't save anyone."Zoey cried "I'm worthless"

"It has been way too long since I have waited for the perfect maiden to give Kalona what was stolen from him so long ago."Nyx said her eyes where burdened by sadness "keep his child safe Zoey you and that child he loves more than anything that alone can be the light in the darkness that's coming and trust me its coming."

**Neferet pov**

"she is going to defeat you .your losing him" queen tsi sigli said to Neferet lately the queen had become so powerful she and Neferet could separate but they had to act as one she wasn't strong enough by herself yet

"I'm trying to kill her but I can't .she has someone with her 24/7"Neferet said defending herself the queen always made her seem so weak.

"Last I heard the little shit is pregnant. "Queen Tsi sigli said curling her lip perfectly

"For Kalona? I hope not."Neferet said in disbelief if she was pregnant for him they would have to kill her before the child reached developed "we have got to do something about it"  
"well I've token the liberty of possessing some of the girls at house of night and some raven mockers she should be dead before the end of the weak" Queen tsi sigli said coldly

"You have thought everything out."Neferet said she heard the footsteps behind her apparently queen heard it too because she felt their spirits join up.

**Kalona pov**

So they knew Zoey was pregnant and still they wanted to kill her .it would be over his dead body there was no way he'd let them he had to find her. He willed himself back to house of night and found Zoey upstairs crying without thinking he ran to her side and kissed her

"Zoey call your friends I must speak to them."Kalona said

"I told them a bout everything they are so ashamed of me."Zoey said crying .the pregnancy hormones must be killing her Kalona thought.

"Well it will make what I have to tell them easier." he felt her relax silently for a moment before all of them came into the room from the psychic page she had sent out. When they saw him their face became upset.

"What's he doing here?"Stark growled standing closest to the door

"I'm here to give you guys a warning trust no one .Neferet has possessed students at house of night. I've given my raven mockers strict orders not to touch Zoey but some have sided with Neferet they seem to think I've gone soft."Kalona said squeezing Zoey hand

"Why should we trust you?"Shuanee asked

"Yea you're not exactly mister honesty."Erin finished

"I care only about protecting Zoey and my child."Kalona said

The fire alarms went off both Kalona and stark grabbed for Zoey

"let her go I can take her." stark said pulling Zoey away from Kalona

"I can fly her out of here the fire is downstairs."Kalona said pulling Zoey towards him

Zoey flashed the two of them off before running past the others to the emergency exit when they reached downstairs to the crowd of students everyone was whispering trying to get some answers

"What happened?"Aphrodite asked one of her old friends

"Some girl caught Zoey room on fire it's a good thing she wasn't in there where was she by the way. "The girl asked Aphrodite didn't answer she just walked towards us

"So it begins they have made their first move and it has failed but my first move shall not."Kalona said looking at the dorm that was blazing while shuanaee and Erin tried to control the flames.

Press the green button at the bottom press please


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys so sorry for taking so long. My apologies school is really stress full and my computer crashed. So would you prefer me to write short chapters and post every 2 days or a long chapter and post every week. Please review and let me know.

**Kalona pov**

Revenge was a dish best served cold. Kalona was going to put that to practice. For weeks he watched as the queen tsi sigli took over Neferet's body till she became a shadow hidden in a corner of her mind. Neferet thought she had the power but she was just a pawn in tsi sigli game .Although he could not kill her he had to show her who was in charge for the last time. He looked down at Zoey who was asleep in his bed .She glowed radiantly from her pregnancy. He felt his heart soften when he saw her. Today after his son talked to him Zoey confessed that he often talked to her to. The moment kind of made them a family, but that moment was short lived as he thought about people who wanted to kill his family. He called for hi son jespeth.

"Yesssss father"jespeth hissed bowing revently

"Send for the abandonna. Tell her to come immediately."KALONA said with a blank expression knowing anything he does can be used against him.

"Father that is forbidden."Jespeth started to say but the look Kalona gave him shut him up "but your will is mine"

It hurt him too look at his children sometimes. To look at the mistakes he made .that he saw repeated in their eyes over and over again.

But as long as he had breath in his body he will see Zoey and his child safe.

**Darius pov**

I am the luckiest guy in the world .Darius thought as he walked through the hallway to Aphrodite's room. She was weird all week eating disgusting things (Like pork grinds with Ben & jerry).He had asked her over and over again if she was ok but he heard nothing. As he walked slowly his keen hearing picked up the sounds of glass breaking. He looked around the empty hallways it was long past curfew so everyone should be asleep. After walking closer he realized the sound was coming from Aphrodite's room .Without thinking he ran at full speed opened the door rushing inside but came up short when he saw Aphrodite crumpled on the ground in the corner crying. He shut the door then went to her side and scooped her up .Something was wrong but he didn't know how to ask so instead he just lay beside her in the bed. When she was done crying he waited for the tears to start up back .shed been crying for hours and every time he thought they were done she'd start crying again.

"What are you doing here?"Aphrodite asked her voice slightly trembling.

"I came to bring you a late night snack .then I heard you crying."Darius stopped trying to phrase the next question "why were you crying babes?"

Aphrodite hung her head in shame then took a deep breath "you'll laugh at me. I' so stupid "she said covering her face with her hands

"I'm gonna laugh do you not remember the monkey dance." he said mimicking the motions with his hands .That brought a smile to her face.

The smile quickly changed to an expression of sorrow. He thought she wasn't going to talk but finally she muttered "I thought I was pregnant this week." his eyes widened with sock but he forced them back to gave her a light squeeze "I thought that was behind the craving s and sickness .I always thought if I got pregnant I'd abort but then when I thought I was pregnant with your child I was happy. Now I find out I'm not I took a test .so now I'm pathetic desperate and fat" she said then started crying again

"Baby it will happen one day."Darius said .he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say all his years of training had not prepared him for this giddy feeling he had knowing that she wanted his child.

"I don't think it is a possibility."Aphrodite said hanging her head down

"We just started having sex give it time we aren't ready yet. Do you want to be pregnant when things are so hectic I mean we can barely defend pregnant Zoey."Darius said almost as if on cue Nyx appeared and smiled radiantly and touched Aphrodite's stomach which started to glow and said "beautiful child blessed are you."Nyx said (**a/n ok the rest of this scene is in the next chapter and wont be release unless I get at least 8 reviews)**

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae wondered if that's what it felt like to be in love .She couldn't stop thinking about rephaim .She couldn't even kiss Dallas anymore .She spent most of her time by the old museum with him doing nothing. As she walked to the old museum she counted the steps till she got to see him again. Lately it was getting even harder to resist him but she did her best .When she reached the door was already opened .she walked in to see him leaning gracefully on the recliner. He looked asleep but she knew that he was awake.

"Are you going to watch me all day?"Rephaim said irritated

"No, whats wrong with you?"Stevie Rae wondered there was something different about him.

"Nothing isn't wrong with me little girl."Rephaim said opening his eyes so fast Stevie Rae nearly jumped

"Your being an ass hole."Stevie Rae pointed out dryly

"Your being a coward as always "he said standing in front of her his arms akimbo

"What do you mean by that?" she asked his surly attitude was starting to piss her off. She expected some pissy remark but instead was shocked when he said

"You're a coward because when ever you come here you lust after me but never just kissed me."He said grabbing her around the waist "just kiss me

A moment before their lips touched his face contorted to that of a man he was gorgeous after a long kiss he pulled back

"I shouldn't have done that" he said his beak returning "I was just sad because it's my birthday soon and I miss my family shouldn't have taken advantage of you." he hung his head in shame.

"Your not." she said before grabbing him back to her and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall. "Your human." she said against his lips.

"Only for now while we mate." his voice said in her head

Little miss innocent is gonna be dead soon Stevie Rae thought as he pushed her into the wall again pushing her skirt up to her hips.

**Kalona's pov**

"Where is she?"Kalona said shouting across the room at one of his guards "send for the queen noq."He ordered. Everything was in place .he sat on his dais patiently awaiting their arrival. The abandonna was just one of queen tsi sigli children are whose job was to worship her to keep her powerful.

The two walked into the throne room at the same time both shocked to find each other there.

"Queen Tsi sigli. What was the first rule in our agreement?"Kalona asked as he paced around the room.

"You decided who died and who lived."She said respectfully thought. It was mocked by her smug expression

"No before that."Kalona said circling her

"Obviously this quarrel is between you and my mother." the abandonna said trying to leave

"No stay."Kalona commanded "the first rule was do not cross me .trying to kill my child that was crossing Me." he said before he grabbed the abandonna "let this be a reminder."He said before breaking Abandonna's neck

The scream that came across the room frightened him .looking across all he saw was a blur of material as Zoey hit the ground……………

**Ok guys please remember to review please I want to reach 30 reviews b4 the next chapter please**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**This chapter is going to be short and mostly is going to be part 2 to chapter 8.i figured it was unfair to add more drama when this was incomplete**

**Zoey pov**

I woke up to the darkness woke up to the realization that my Childs father was a monster a cold hearted monster he had snapped that girls neck for no reason. I opened my eyes slowly. He was right there in front of me. I screamed not out of fear but for release.

"Zoey calm down."Kalona said softly. It was almost as if he willed me to because I stopped screaming immediately and couldn't figure out why I was screaming in the first place.

"Calm down. How do you expect me to calm down? You murdered her."I said softly why he didn't understand .it was hard while you yourself were pregnant to see someone else kill someone else's child.

"Do not worry yourself over that abomination Zoey."Kalona said lying beside me. His carefree tone caused tears to fall from my eyes. He seemed not at all ashamed of what he had done.

"You are cold hearted."I said as I wiped my eyes I hadn't meant to say it out loud but the moment I did .I felt the change in him long before he spoke.

"You are a bleeding heart zoey."He said coldly "it's not a good thing at this point in the game bleeding hearts get you killed."

I was furious. Despite the upset the baby was causing I wouldn't stay quiet" caring gets you killed. "Since when I wondered but didn't dare mock him "if this is a game I want out. You are cruel and can't justify what you did."

He turned on his side and looked me in the eye. "The person I killed was a byproduct of magic. She wasn't real without is weaker only slightly but weaker. You are already in the game with no way out so step up. You think they wouldn't cut out your heart and kill our baby if I gave them the chance. If I didn't care both you and the baby would already be dead so grow up .no more caring if someone comes after you .go after them back or else you will die.i can't save you from others if your going to reprimand me when I do." He rolled back over to face the ceiling in a way that said the conversation was over. Things just got more complicated wanted my baby to survive but did I have what it takes to kill for our life.

**Stevie Rae pov**

"That was different."Rephaim said. Stevie Rae looked up to see that his beak had come back. It was so strange to see it back after what had just happened.

"Yes it was. No regrets."Stevie Rae said .that wasn't completely true she regretted the fact that there wasn't any guarantee that this meant anything to him. She didn't say anything because she read that guys found it a turn off when girls made sex a bigger deal than it was to them.

"You're lying. But I appreciate the effort."Rephaim said .how could he know her so well "why would you lie about that?" rephaim asked puzzled.

"Well that was my first time and I didn't know if it was yours. So I didn't want to make it into a big deal. Stevie Rae said hurrying her words.

"You are my chosen one. It is a big deal. I can hear your thoughts' can sense what's wrong .That's how I knew you were lying."Rephaim said "Stevie Rae I have never felt this way about anyone and I probably never would." For once everything felt right but Stevie Rae knew it wouldn't last because no one liked change and this was a huge change. She was the first red vampire and now the first person to imprint with a raven life really throws lemons.

**Aphrodite pov**

Daruis immediately bowed before Nyx "beloved goddess blessed we truly are to be graced with your presence."

Nyx blushed deeply and smiled "so well mannered my young warrior your lord is truly pleased."

She smiled at Aphrodite who still had yet to move "young Aphrodite your time shall come. It is not time yet for you to receive your child. She is there inside you but she shall not start to develop until later when the time is right. What I have planned for you no one will circumvent did not factor in you and your warriors love for each other. So pleased am I that my prophetess will be protected. Your lives have been bound together for your family shall do my work."

Aphrodite couldn't believe it so long ago Nyx had told her she had a plan for her she just needed to choose a path .apparently she had picked right because everything was working out. It also made her happy to know that she and Daruis child was there. though she wished to have the bundle of joy now she knew better than to question Nyx.

"blessed be" Aphrodite said

"Blessed be" Nyx replied before she disappeared. She rubbed her stomach that was still glowing "I hope this glow thing isn't permanent."She said annoyed. As she touched her stomach she got hit with a vision so intense she couldn't breath or move she just fell to the floor.

**Ok so that finishes chapter 8 .I know everything sounded all happily ever after but we need more dram so I had to shake it up. Please review what you think the vision is of. Hint includes another vision about Zoey and Kalona from hunted.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so sorry to update so late but school is crazy .I will be updating my story on april 2,2010 .so please wait patiently. Also if there is anything that you want to see happen in the next chapter review and let me know before 10 pm on march 31 ,2010.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for no updating something new I was sick then my computer broke. um I don't know about anyone else but burned disappointed me I expected so much more than what was in the book .review and tell me you opinion of burned .

Aphrodite POV

I was dressed in pink maternity clothes there was a child crying it was glowing gold lights. In a yellow bassinet in a blue bassinet there was another child the baby boy inside had a mop of black hair on his headand midnight black wings he was smiling .zoey came out of nowhere bloodied and weary but she was still smiling stretching towards the child "wheres my little raven ?"Zoey called out all of a sudden there was a black mist and neferet appeared and grabbed the child .the world started spinning then the boy began to screamed out in agony man no longer the same boy took his claws and severed his mothers head .while kalona cried his fury overtook him and the father and son began to war until the world exploded Aphrodite screamed as she was blown out of the dream

She screamed one of those ears splitting blood curdling scream

Darius was instantly at her had to warn zoey.

Zoey POV

"Are you okay?"Kalona asked as he laid me on the bed after our talk we had somewhat of an understanding.

"yeah .the baby is just moving a lot"I explained as he watched me nervously."here feel this"I placed his hand gently on my tummy that was huge.I watched his eyes widen in wonder as he felt the baby moving.

"that's my son."he asked barely above a look of absoloute love and adoration on his face brought me to tears damn these hormones.

We were having the perfect little family moment till Aphrodite ran in ruining it .kalona got up in front of me protectively.

"aphrodite what's wrong with you" I said looking at her around only thing that prevented me from getting .all the way up off my side was the hard bump in between my hips.i thought it was a little weird for my stomach to be so small and the small bump to be so hard but kalona said that nothing was weird with this pregnancy.

Kalona's growl brought me back to the present . "someone tell me whats going on ."I asked as I looked around the looked upset probably because he had already heard the thoughts in aphrodites head .aphrodite looked stressed while darius looked concentrated ready to attack the moment kalona advanced

"Nothing is wrong Aphrodite just thinks that we need to change your dietary food."

Darius lifted his eyebrows before Aphrodite glared at him and he put back on a blank expression.

"ok so u really expect me to believe that's what got you guys to rush over here al upset."I asked disbelievingly.

"Aphrodite doesn't think I'm taking good care of you ."ok that sounded like aphrodite .I smirked.

"but that's not…"aphrodite was interrupted by kalona who looked as if he really wanted to kill her.

"zoey doesn't need to know what you were thinking ."kalona practically growled at her. "in her condition she probably will me show you out"kalona said opening the door rudely.

"hey Aphrodite "I said calling her making her turn around. "kalona loves me and he won't hurt me you know that right?"I asked reassuring both myself and Aphrodite .

"ye I know."said Aphrodite walking out the door before kalona slammed it shut.

"so where were we."kalona said snuggling up to me pulling me to his warm chest hugging me puling me closer.

"what do you think about lassiter for the baby name ."I said rubbing my bump softly.i could feel the baby wings fluttering.

5 months

"Good morning."kalona said looking at me across the wide stomach was huge the size of a big beach ball kalona loved to rest his hand on my baby instantly moved around in my stomach.i zoey redbird fleding priestess was about to become a mother in 4 more months the only vampire to have a didn't know how I could reproduce .it probably had something to do with the fact that the father was an immortal warrior . I love the little paradise that we after Aphrodite left we moved to isle esterialle .it was a paradise that kalona sometimes went to stay by himself.

"good morning hunny "I said kissing him lovingly"whats for breakfast."

"what are you craving today." Ever since the second trimester I had been craving some weird stuff.

"im craving some bacon bits in fudge ice cream with waffles and banana stuffed chicken .please.'I said rolling over about to go into the shower when I looked at the new cellphone I had a voicemail .when i clicked play I heard a voice that I hadn't heard since I was a fledging .my was crying all I heard was something dying mom.

I didn't even know kalona was still in the room till I heard him say "you should go visit your human family one last time before the baby comes."

"what would they think they always judged me what will they think."I said remembering the last moments spent with my family.

"also zoey redbird the love of my life the future mother of my son will you marry me?"kalona said kneeling in front of me on one knee with a beautiful black onyx ring with purple diamonds in it it was beautiful.

A million thought ran through my head what would happen?what would people think?what would nyx think?could we make it?

Ok guys what do you think? I plan to review quicker than last time love you.

Spoiler for staying with me so long next chapter zoey has the me ideas if you have any read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok thank you to those who this chapter is kind of short but it's like an introduction to the start of new drama love always...No one still hasn't reviewed letting me know what you thought about burned.

Zoey POV

"Kalona, I don't know what to say."I said trying to move away from him a little. I needed to try and think clearly without his scent distracting me. "I think the appropriate answer in this situation would be yes" he said coming on the bed closer to me. "Kalona we can't I'm a priestess of Nyx and you are a fallen angel. How do you think people will react? Who would come to the wedding?who would we dedicate the ceremony to?"I said by that time the pregnancy hormones had already kicked in and I was crying my eyes out."Let's just go look for my family so I can say goodbye." I said trying to get up .He pulled me back down his strength pulling me back down.

"The fact that our baby is still living inside of you is approval from Nyx and I used to be her warrior so if you wished it the ceremony would be to her .So one again will you zoey redbird marry me." He was back on his knee .I wanted him so much it hurt so much.

"Yes!"I said nodding my head tear ran down my face as tears ran down my face as he slid the ring on my finger.

We quickly got dressed and went to look for my mother she was as good as can be she was dying and still yelled at me .At the last moment Kalona decided to stay back but the little baby bump was impossible to hide. My mom gave me a long speech about fornication and my soul burning in hell. Then I very unsubtly showed her the engagement that led to her giving me a speech about how happy she was and said that she was pissed she hadn't met him yet and for a moment she reminded me of my old mom. That was before her "husband" thought I was there too long and when she started to argue he started quoting scriptures.

By the time I reached home I was exhausted I barely made it to the bed before falling asleep but my sleep was interrupted by the one person I didn't want to see were in one of the mirror rooms that they had at carnivals. "You think you got it all figured out you think your life so perfect" she growled and threw me into the mirrors .the impact literally knocked the breath out of me. . I couldn't move I lay there broken before she walked over to me lifting me up before squeezing my arms lifting me up to her eye level "you will not win."She growled before the world started to shake. I opened my eyes to see Kalona's midnight eyes looking down on me. "Sweetie you should go change" he said helping me up what a weird dream to have I thought since it's been a long time since I thought about Neferet. I removed my shirt if I hadn't been examining my bump I might have missed it was reddish purple the perfect replica of a handprint on my arms "what the hell?"

Ok well guys review and let me know what you think of where I'm taking this story OK! REVIEW!


End file.
